Electroactive polymer transducers include a layer of electroactive material sandwiched between top and bottom electrodes. A transducer may be used as an actuator, sensor, or generator. In generation mode, an electroactive polymer receives mechanical energy and outputs electrical energy.
Compliant electroactive polymers are still young in their technology evolution relative to piezoelectric and other mature rigid electromechanical conversion materials. Electrically and mechanically, the compliant electroactive polymers behave very differently than their rigid predecessors. The polymers deflect much more. This allows them to receive more mechanical energy for the same force, and correspondingly generate more electrical energy. Compliant electroactive polymers also include electrical properties that are very different from rigid piezoelectric devices. For example, rigid piezoelectric devices largely use metal electrodes, while the compliant polymers use compliant electrodes such as those based on carbon greases. The compliant electrodes typically use materials such as carbon with far greater electrical resistances than metals, which changes electrical performance. Generation circuits designed for the piezoelectric materials do not work efficiently for the newer compliant electroactive polymers. Efficient generator circuits for compliant electroactive polymers are needed.